


Hands

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [32]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy has a fascination with Daniel's hands.





	Hands

Daniel was saying something about work -- budget perhaps? -- but Peggy wasn’t listening. 

She was watching his hands.

Before, his hands were just that: hands. She paid them no mind. But now those hands meant so much to her.

They wrapped around her own hands, warming her, comforting her.

They curved around her waist, pulling her close until their bodies touched.

They slid over her skin, exploring everywhere, arousing her with the slightest of strokes.

“Peg? Are you okay?”

She blinked, looking up at him.

“Of course,” she said automatically, eyes focusing on his face, thoughts still lingering on those hands.


End file.
